


A Messy Marriage

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Slang, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Memang sih, rumah tangga mereka sebagian besar seperti acara srimulat televisi. Tapi, bukan berarti sama sekali tak cocok untuk bersama—Emma berani jamin./ Happy KamiAma Day! RnR?
Relationships: Amari/Kaminaga (Joker Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Messy Marriage

**_A Messy Marriage_ **

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Warn** **ing** **:** ** _Alternative Universe — Marriage Life, boys love_** **,** **saltik, bahasa yang tak sesuai KBBI, barangkali OOC,** **dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Amari tertawa, berusaha tetap tenang dan memamerkan senyum profesional beraura sedikit kelam. “Jangan begitu, Kaminaga. Lari dari tanggung jawab itu bukan jalan hidup orang dewasa.”

“Lho? Lho? Jangan memutarbalikkan fakta begitu dong, Amari,” balas Kaminaga, bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar yang memiliki aura yang sama dengan lawan bicaranya. “Pertanyaannya, tanggung jawab _siapa_ , kan?”

“Hahaha, bisa saja.” Amari lantas menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. “Aku ini bukan seorang pengelak, Kaminaga. Jelas-jelas kalau kau yang bertanggung jawab soal ini.”

“Dengan segala hormat, Amari,” Kaminaga membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat tanpa melepas senyum simpul di wajahnya, “Aku sangat ingat bahwa aku melakukan ini minggu lalu. Jadi, tentu saja _kau_ lah yang bertanggung jawab buat ini, _Bung_.”

Emma menghela napas panjang, sudah teramat terbiasa dengan pertengkaran antar kedua ayahnya. “Papa, Kaminaga- _san_ , ini kan cuma buang sampah mingguan saja, _duh_.”

“ _Sstt_ , Emma,” Kaminaga lantas menginterupsi, masih tak memalingkan pandangnya dari Amari. “Diam sebentar. Ini masalahku dan _ayahmu_.”

“Ini bakal selesai lebih cepat kalau berhenti menghindari tanggung jawabmu, kan?” Amari menimpali.

“ _Ohoho_. Apa perlu lain kali aku merekam kegiatan buang sampahku supaya kauyakin bahwa besoknya itu bagianmu?”

Emma kembali menghela napas panjang. “Papa, Kaminaga- _san_ , kalau begini terus, nanti truk sampahnya keburu datang …,” keluhnya.

_Ah, naifnya._ Emma meringis tanpa suara. _Kalau mereka sudah begini, mana mungkin bakal selesai dalam sejam, kan?_

.

.

“Mar, Mar,”

“Apa?”

Kaminaga membiarkan jeda mengisi konversasi antara mereka, sibuk menggeser dan mengklik-klik tetikus berwarna hijau muda dan memusatkan pandang pada layar laptop. “Mau kopi nggak?” tawarnya.

“Wah, boleh, _tuh_ ,” jawab Amari tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari laptopnya—persis sebagaimana yang dilakukan Kaminaga kendati pekerjaan mereka berbeda jauh. “Kerja terus kan asiknya ditambal kafein.”

“Iya, _kan_?”

“ _Yep_.” Amari terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan hal yang tak seharusnya diucapkan. “Pengen kopi pake gula tiga sendok.”

“ _Wahaha_. Sama—tapi, _gua_ dua sendok aja gulanya.”

Tetapi, tak satupun dari keduanya yang berniat beranjak. Alih-alih berdiri, keduanya malah meningkatkan intensitas pekerjaan mereka; suara _klak-klik_ tetikus kian intens, beradu dengan ketikan jemari di atas _keyboard_ —seolah berdeklarasi tanpa kata bahwa mereka sedang _sangat_ sibuk dan mendesak salah satu di antara mereka untuk bangkit dan membuat kopi.

Kaminaga yang pertama kali memecah ketegangan itu dengan erang gusar. Tetapi, ia masih tak mengalah; tetap menatap layar dan menekan-nekan tetikusnya. “Mar, _lu_ nggak ada niat gitu bikin kopi buat kita?” sambarnya tanpa malu.

“ _Lah_? Kan _elu_ yang nawarin duluan. Kenapa perkaranya jadi _gua_ yang bikin, _nih_?” balas Amari tak mau kalah.

“Wah. Salah emang _gua_ nikah sama _lu_.”

“Ngomong gitu ke diri _lu_ tiga tahun lalu sana.”

Sebelum persilatan lidah itu memuncak, suara ketuk pintu menginterupsi. Suara ‘permisi’ bernada feminin terdengar, diikuti dengan dibukanya pintu ruang kerja mereka. Emma muncul dari ambangnya, tangannya memegang sebuah napan persegi panjang yang diisi dua cangkir kopi dan dua piring berisi kudapan manis.

“Papa, Kaminaga- _san_ , istirahat dulu, ya? Aku baru buat kue,” ujar sang gadis berambut merah, persis sebagaimana jelmaan malaikat yang turun dari surga dan menghentikan perdebatan remeh yang nyaris terjadi.

“… astaga,” Kaminaga menyeletuk tiba-tiba, matanya nyaris berair, “… kamu bidadari dari mana, sih?”

“ _HEH_! JANGAN GODAIN ANAK _GUE_ , YA! _HUSH_! _HUSH_! PERGI SANA, _LU_!”

“ _YE_! SANTAI AJA, BOS! ANAK _GUE_ JUGA KALI!”

.

.

“Untung aja kamu itu anak Papa, Emma,” kata Amari tiba-tiba.

Emma mengerjap, tak mengerti. Dicarinya kehadiran seorang ayahnya lagi di sana: _nihil_. Mungkin sedang mandi, atau barangkali sedang membongkar gudang—Kaminaga memang tak pernah bisa diam, kata papanya suatu kali waktu.

“Maksudnya?” Emma menyuarakan kebingungannya, dengan mata biru berpendar polos seolah ia masih gadis berusia delapan tahun, bukan remaja berusia dua kali lipatnya.

“Soalnya kamu baik,” kata Amari. Tangannya lantas bersedekap, matanya memandang lurus begitu jauh entah ke mana, lalu melanjutkan. “Kalau kamu nakal, pasti kamu anak Kaminaga.”

“Jangan sampai Kaminaga- _san_ dengar itu, _lho_ , Papa.”

.

.

“Tidak ada cara lain, eh?”

“Sori.” Kaminaga menggeleng, mempertegas jawabannya. “Hanya ini, atau tidak sama sekali.”

“Cukup adil,” Amari menimpali, masih seserius sebelumnya. Tatapannya pada Kaminaga menajam, seolah yang di hadapannya adalah lawan—bukannya orang yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun belakangan. “Siap?”

Kaminaga berancang-ancang, diikuti oleh Amari. Maniknya tak beralih sedikit pun dari mata si pria berponi belah tengah, merasakan ketegangan yang intens dari sana. “Mu—“

“Papa, Kaminaga- _san_ , jangan pakai _janken-pon_ buat menentukan siapa yang harus cuci piring, ya.”

Erangan kecewa langsung menggema dalam ruangan, diikuti oleh lunturnya ancang-ancang yang dilakukan kedua pria itu. Gagal lagi strategi buat memperbudak pasangan hidup mereka.

.

.

Kendati delapan puluh persen rumah tangga kedua ayahnya diisi seperti acara srimulat, Emma terkadang mendapati momen-momen manis yang dilakukan keduanya untuk pasangan masing-masing.

Misalnya, Kaminaga yang punya hobi untuk tidur di manapun. Tak jarang, ia tertidur di sofa panjang mereka. Mana kalau sudah terlelap, orangnya sulit dibangunkan pula.

Jika sudah begitu, Amari seringkali menyelimuti yang bersangkutan dengan selimut, kadang juga dengan jas abu-abunya—tanpa membuat yang bersangkutan terbangun.

.

.

“Ah, Emma.”

“Ya?”

“Tumpukan koran yang di sana,” telunjuk Kaminaga terarah pada beberapa koran yang ditumpuk di bawah meja makan, “jangan dibuang dulu, ya.”

“Eh?” Manik biru Emma mengerjap tak mengerti. “Kenapa? Bukannya sudah lama?”

“Oh.” Kaminaga membetulkan letak topi yang dipakainya. “Amari belum mengisi teka-teki silangnya, jadi dibiarkan saja.”

_Aah._

Emma mau tak mau menahan tawanya, mengerti alasan di balik pesan salah satu ayahnya, lalu memamerkan cengiran lebar pada pria itu. “Oke!”

.

.

“Ya? Sedang cari siapa?”

“E- eh? I- itu … saya mencari Grane- _san_ —“

“ _Ahaha_. Begitu rupanya. Jadi itu kamu,” Amari lantas melebarkan senyum, lalu membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. “Emma sudah menunggu sejak tadi.”

“ _A- aah_. Terima kasih—“

“Tunggu.”

Si pemuda anonim tampak kian kikuk, apalagi kala merasakan senyum pria berambut belah tengah itu teramat menakutkan buatnya. Seperti ada aura gelap yang menguar di belakang si pria, siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

“Kau ini …,” Amari buka suara, nadanya menginterogasi, “… siapanya Emma, ya?”

“E- eh?” Pemuda itu semakin kalang kabut. “I- itu, saya di sini hanya kerja kelompok—“

“ _Amarii_ —“ suara tersebut mendadak berhenti. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul sosok pria lain; tingginya masih di bawah pria yang menahannya di muka pintu, tetapi wajahnya menampakkan aura yang lebih bersahabat. Pria itu tertegun kala pandangnya bertemu dengan si pemuda anonim, kemudian menoleh pada pasangannya. “Siapa, _tuh_?”

“ _Teman_ belajarnya Emma.”

“ _Oohh_! Jadi itu dia.”

Pemuda itu nyaris bersorak manakala si pria kedua mendekat ke arahnya. Dirapalnya seribu doa, berharap pria itu akan segera membebaskannya dari interogasi mematikan ini.

Namun, harapannya langsung pupus manakala si pria kedua malah ikut menghalangi sisa celah pintu masuk, kemudian menguarkan aura ngeri yang sama.

“Kau siapanya Emma? Jawab jujur,” tudingnya tanpa babibu.

“Papa! Kaminaga- _san_! Jangan tanya aneh-aneh pada temanku, _lho_!” teriak Emma dari dalam.

“Tenang saja, Sayang! Ini cuma perkara kecil, _kok_!” Amari berkilah.

“Iya, Emma- _chan_! Kami cuma bertanya _sedikit_ padanya, _kok_!” Kaminaga menimpali. “Ini bakal cepat kalau dia langsung mengaku!”

“Sudah kubilang kalau kami cuma teman sekelompok!”

.

.

"Mar,"

"Apa?"

"Kok, _lu_ mau _sih_ sama _gue_?"

" _Tauk_." Jeda sejenak. " _Lu_ juga, _kok_ mau _sih_ sama _gue_ "

"Nggak tahu _gue_ juga."

" _Oohh_."

"Mar,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Bareng terus, ya. Kalau cerai di umur segini _mah_ nggak bakal ada yang mau."

"... _lu_ ngeledek apa gimana _sih_ , Ga?"

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Happy KamiAma Day, semuanya! (^A^)/
> 
> Saya ngebut bikin ini hehe jadi maafkan ya kalo ada saltik dll uwu (P.S tadinya mau dibuat adegan Kami sama Amari ngedangdut/dengerin koplo tapi nggak jadi soalnya saya males WKWKWKWKWKWK). Semoga kalian terhibur!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
